Gilvas Barelo
Gilvas Barelo is a Dunmer priest dwelling within the walls of Holamayan Monastery in the Azura's Coast region of Morrowind. He is the author of The Lost Prophecy and Kagrenac's Tools and is leader of the infamous Dissident Priests. He is an essential character with a considerable amount of knowledge which he can pass on to the Nerevarine, but getting on his good side is no small feat. Combat Gilvas knows no spells and despite being a priest he is most skilled in heavy armor, blunt weapons, blocking, destruction magic, and long blades, the latter being his highest proficiency. Interactions Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies Caius Cosades gives the Nerevarine this quest, one which starts in a seemingly harmless manner but quickly escalates into a challenging rescue mission requiring the Nerevarine to break into the Ministry of Truth's Prison Keep in order to help Mehra Milo escape. Upon completion of said task, the Nerevarine and Mehra end up at Holamayan and Gilvas rewards the great success and the main questline can now continue. Dialogue Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies " ? I'm Master Gilvas Barelo, the abbot of Holamayan Monastery. Thank you for helping Mehra Milo. She says you are interested in '''lost prophecies.' I believe we can help you."'' :lost prophecies "I have reviewed the '''Apographa', and have found two passages of particular interest. We've made copies of these passages to give you. Many are familiar with the two Nerevarine prophecies current among the Ashlanders called 'The Stranger' and 'The Seven Vision'. We have two other prophecies, 'The Lost Prophecy' and 'The Seven Curses', that may offer additional insights into the riddles surrounding the coming of the Incarnate. Perhaps these are the Lost Prophecies that your friend Nibani Maesa told you about. We have also prepared a document for you called 'Kagrenac's Tools'. This document will explain to you, and to others, the terrible secret that the Temple conceals about the true history of the Tribunal and the corrupt nature of their divine powers. It is to conceal this secret that the Temple persecutes the Nerevarine and the Dissident Priests. This persecution must stop. We must be united against the true enemy, Dagoth Ur. And if you are the Nerevarine, you must lead us against him."'' ::lost prophecies "We have given you copies of 'Kagrenac's Tools', 'The Lost Prophecy', and 'The Seven Curses'. From what you tell me, you may now have the Lost Prophecies the Wise Woman Nibani Maesa asked you to seek. Perhaps you should share your new knowledge with her." ::Apographa "The Heirographa are the collected priestly writings of the Temple. The Apographa are the 'hidden writings' -- secrets known only at the highest levels of priesthood and inquisition. Defying the Temple, we have gathered as much of the Apographa as we can here in Holamayan. One of the chief disputes between the Temple and the Dissident priests is that the Temple hides the truth from its followers." ::The Lost Prophecy "From seventh sign of eleventh generation, ::Neither Hound nor Guar, nor Seed nor Harrow, ::But Dragon-born and far-star-marked, ::Outlander Incarnate beneath Red Mountain, ::Blessed Guest counters seven curses, ::Star-blessed hand wield thrice-cursed blade, ::To reap the harvest of the unmourned house. :: ::I've annotated your copy of 'The Lost Prophecy' with our best efforts at interpretation. But a rough summary might be: 'An outlander -- foreign-born, but welcomed as a guest -- confronts seven curses beneath Red Mountain. His hand, blessed by Azura, uses a cursed blade to bring justice to House Dagoth, or House Dwemer, or both.' The Nerevarine? An outlander? That wouldn't please many Ashlanders, and may explain how the prophecy got lost." ::The Seven Curses "'The Seven Curses' reads as follows: :: ::through the doors of the unmourned house ::where scoffers scoff and schemers scheme ::from the halls of the oath-breaking house ::rings seven curses of gods blasphemed :: ::first curse, Curse-of-Fire ::second curse, Curse-of-Ash ::third curse, Curse-of-Flesh ::fourth curse, Curse-of-Ghosts ::fifth curse, Curse-of-Seed ::sixth curse, Curse-of-Despair ::seventh curse, Curse-of-Dreams :: ::Your copy of 'The Seven Curses' bears our guesses at interpreting the verses. In short form: Seven curses come from House Dagoth, or House Dwemer, or both. Fire and ash come from Red Mountain. Flesh is corprus. Ghosts, Seed, and Despair are unclear, but Curse-of-Dreams seems to refer to recent cases of soul sickness and Sleeper attacks in the towns." ::Dissident Priests "A significant part of the Temple hierarchy might be more inclined to accept and tolerate differences of opinion in dogma. But other parts of the Temple, in particular, the Ordinators under Berel Sala, claim that the threat from Red Mountain and Dagoth Ur can only be resisted with a unified, resolute faith. The people are afraid, so they support the hard line. But if we can show ourselves able to confront Dagoth Ur more effectively than the Ordinators, the Temple and the people will support us." ::Dagoth Ur "So long as the Ordinators, Buoyant Armigers, and Tribunal could contain the blight and Dagoth Ur's creatures within the Ghostfence, faith in the Temple's protective power was strong. But now travelers and settlements suffer from blight storms and marauding monsters, and the people fear the Temple is losing its ages-old battle with the Devil Dagoth Ur." ::Nerevarine "Our interest in the Nerevarine used to be a matter of principle, a willingness to consider the validity of mystical insights rejected by Temple doctrine. Now, Dagoth Ur grows stronger while the Tribunal grows weaker, and the return of Saint Nerevar, even if only reborn in spirit, may be our best prospect of salvation." :Nerevar "By the way, here are a few books from our library you might find of interest. Each gives a very different impression of Nerevar." ::Nerevar "I hope you find the books useful." :Mehra Milo "Mehra Milo has run terrible risks remaining at the Hall of Wisdom and Truth, and we are grateful that you have rescued her from the Ministry of Truth." :Sixth House "This is a new threat, and not yet widely recognized as another face of the Devil Dagoth Ur. But it is clearly a sign of a coming crisis, and the Temple may no longer be able to protect Morrowind. In such troubled times, the Dunmer may turn to the ancient pillars of faith, the ancestors and the Daedra, and especially to the prophetic visions granted by Lord Azura. Then they may look to the Nerevarine, Saint Nerevar Reborn, to lead them against the grim armies of Dagoth Ur." Completion of The Citadels of the Sixth House Dissident priests "I believe our differences with most of the Temple's hierarchy can be resolved, now that the persecution of Dissident priests is ended. Certainly the most difficult conflict -- the denial of the Nerevarine prophecies -- is no longer an issue, now that you have been accepted as Hortator and Nerevarine." Nerevarine "Saint Nerevar walks among us, and the Devil is dead. Surely we live in an age of wonders." Quotes *''"Why have you not yet fulfilled the prophecies of the Nerevarine? Is there something wrong? Archcanon Tholer Saryoni, the high priest of the Temple has asked that you come speak with him at the High Fane in Vivec City. Please. If there is some problem, go to Saryoni. Perhaps there is still hope."'' -During The Path of the Incarnate Appearances * fr:Gilvas Barélo es:Gilvas Barelo Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters Category:Morrowind: Holamayan Monastery Characters Category:Morrowind: Dissident Priest Members